


Much Ado about Hollstein

by Aemeth



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Students are annoyed at the nightly noise a certain new couple is making. Floor Don Perry steps into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado about Hollstein

**Author's Note:**

> I think I lost my sanity yesterday. That kiss! So naturally, here is some sexy Hollstein fluff. Enjoy!  
> P.s. Perry totally ships Hollstein.

Perry brushed away her hair while staring down nervously at the crumpled paper in her hands. The document itself wouldn't stand out if it weren't for the twenty angry and hastily signed names at the end of it. She waited this out as long as she could. But now she could no longer neglect her duties as Floor Don.  
She looked a the door to Laura's and officially Betty's, but much more realisticly Carmilla's room -  
When Betty had stumbled in on Laura and her resurrected Carmilla in a, so to say, compromising position, she had started to scream and complain. She hadn't personally witnessed it but according to Laura Camilla had stood up and given her quite a glare. Like a I-can-kill-you-and-I'll-do-it kind of glare. Betty had found shelter elsewhere quickly.

Perry sighed and finally knocked.

"No."

"Yes?" 

came two very different voices at the same time.

Perry took a deep breath and cautiously entered. She half expected to see a heavy make-out session but what she was greeted with was rather domestic. Laura sat on her bed, reading over an assignment while her hand stroked absentmindedly through Carmilla's hair, who sat on the floor next to her, her eyes closed. Perry swore she could hear her humming. Really, why Laura didn't see the vampire was a cat before, was beyond her. It was still so very strange to see the sarcastic and broody girl like this, all... happy and content.  
Carmilla opened her eyes and looked at her, and Perry mentally erased the happy and content.

"Why are you here?", Carmilla snared at her.

"Hey Carm, she knocked", Laura said diplomatically and brushed the vampire's hair of her forehead gently. 

Then she looked up, smiling.

"Hey! What's going on?" 

Perry couldn't help but smile at seeing Laura this happy. It really had been quite heart breaking to see the energetic girl all broken and depressed.  
Which brought her back to the paper in her hands. She cleared her throat.

"Hey Laura... well, uhm, I'm here officially, I'm afraid. As your Floor Don. Something's happened..."

Laura was so alarmed she took the hand out of Carmilla's hair and the vampire's scowl deepened.

"What?! Is it about the pit again?!!"

Perry hold up her hands. "No, no, I said officially, remember? So... this here... uhm, that's a complaint from the floor students. About, uhm, you... two."

Nervously she paused. Laura stared at her.

"What? We saved the whole school and they fill a complaint about us?"

"Well honey, I'm sure they are all very grateful for that. But this is something else. It's about the level of... noise in your room."

Laura looked even more confused but Camilla seemed to have understood. Because her trademark smirk appeared on her face and she grinned.

"Noise?", Laura repeated. 

"Yes", Perry confirmed, nervously looking at Carmilla, "Apparently your fellow floor mates feel a little.... bothered at night, when you two, you know."

Perry released a breath. There, she had said it. Kind of. 

Laura's mouth opened before understanding dawned in her eyes and she flushed a deep shade of red.

"OH. You mean? Oh."

Carmilla laughed and Perry nearly jumped at the unfamiliar sound. The vampire looked up at her challengingly.

"And what if we don't react to that... complaint?" she asked in her husky voice, her hand traveling languidly over Laura's arm. "Are you going to make us do chores?"

Perry frowned. 

"Well, I could put you in the room you officially belong in."

The smile disappeared from Carmilla's face but before she could say anything Laura had grabbed her hand.

"No, no, it's okay! I... I get where they're coming from. We promise to be more, uhm, considerate, right Carmilla?"

Carmilla arched an eyebrow. "Well, cupcake- if you think you can be quiet the next time I feel like being considerate with you..."

Laura blushed even more and Perry cleared her throat even more loudly.

"Well,I'm glad that's settled! I'll tell the students that you will, ah, oblige!" 

With that she quickly turned around.

"That's so embarrassing" she heard Laura mumble behind her, followed closely by a breathy chuckle.

"I... think it's rather complimenting, my love..." 

Perry risked a glance over her shoulder. Carmilla was holding Laura's wrist in her hands and kissing her artery while looking straight up into the smaller girl's eyes. Laura's breath hitched and her eyes looked profoundly not innocent and Perry quickly fled the room and slammed the door shut. 

Ten minutes later a girl stormed into her and Lafontaine's room, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her furiously to Laura's room.  
Unmistakeable noises came from within and Perry's jaw dropped.  
The student glared at her accusingly, tapping her food.  
Perry pressed a hand to her eyes. She did not sign up for this when she applied for Floor Don.


End file.
